Sick Little Bee
by Panic Switch
Summary: TF:A One-shot Bumblebee goes in for a normal checkup, but Ratchet finds something rather... interesting. Bumblebee has a lot of explaining to do. Contains mention of slash pairings.


A/N Ok, not sure if anyone has written a one-shot with this subject, but I haven't found one so far. If you know of another one, please tell me about, 'cause I would love to read it!

* * *

Sick Little Bee

Bumblebee swayed hips to the song that he was listening to. He had wear his headphones, because Prowl _and_ Ratchet had both told him to keep his music down.

He was currently heading for the medbay. Ratchet gave him a checkup earlier that day and had found something funny. He assured Bumblebee that is was probably just a fluke, but that he would run some tests just to be sure. The medic had contacted Bumblebee by comlink and told him that the test results were in. The weird thing was that Ratchet had sounded more confused than worried.

Bumblebee shrugged it off and continued walking to the medbay.

"Hey Docbot!" he greeted happily as he entered the medbay. Ratchet mumbled a hello, and subspaced a data pad. He read it with a look of confusion on his face.

He lifted his free hand to scratch the back of his helm. "Well kid," he started, "I think you should sit down."

Bumblebee, for once, listened to Ratchet and sat down at the nearest berth. He wasn't quite sure if he should be worried or not.

Ratchet sighed, still not sure how exactly to explain to Bumblebee what he had found. "It turns out that the thing I found in you _is _something."

"And?"

"Now, there's no need to be worried about it, because I can fix it easy-"

"Can you just tell me what it is?" Bumblebee interrupted.

The medic looked Bumblebee in the optic. His voice stayed calm as he said, "Kid, you got an STV."

For once, Bumblebee was silent. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

Finally, he was able to whisper, "Wha-what?"

"I _said_ that you have an STV."

That did it.

Bumblebee's optics widened, and he shrieked at the top of his lungs, "WHAT?"

* * *

Prowl, Optimus, and Bulkhead all turned towards the direction of the medbay. "Was that Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked in a worried voice.

Optimus nodded, "Let's go check it out."

* * *

Ratchet fought the urge to cover his audio receptors when Bumblebee yelled. "Quit your yelling! I told ya that it wasn't serious!" he shouted back to Bumblebee.

The yellow 'bot quieted down, but his optics were still wide.

"Now-" Ratchet started, but was cut off by the door opening. He turned his head and saw the other three 'bots on his team.

"Is everything all right?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet grunted, "Depends on who you ask." He nodded in the direction of Bumblebee, "Kid's got a virus."

"Not serious I hope."

"Nah, it just so happens that it's an STV."

The three newcomers all looked at Bumblebee in surprise. The young 'bot hung his head down in embarrassment.

Ratchet turned to face Bumblebee once more. "Now, just how many 'Bots have you interfaced with?" he asked.

Bumblebee looked up at the medic, "Um… do you mean Autobots or just 'bots in general?"

Ratchet face palmed with a groan, "You mean to tell me that you've done _Decepticons_?" He removed his hand and looked at Bumblebee again, "Who? Give me the names of everyone."

The young bot became a bit flustered as he tried to think of everyone that he had…erm…y'know…yeah.

"Um, Longarm-"

"You mean Shockwave?" Optimus interrupted.

Bumblebee shook his head quickly, "No, Longarm. He was still Longarm then." He paused before continuing on with his list, "Blurr, Jazz…" Bumblebee snuck a quick look to his teammates before quickly adding, "Prowl and Optimus."

As their names were said, Prowl and Optimus both looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Ratchet eyed them carefully, "You two will have to be tested later today." The two nodded, but continued to stare at the ground. "Continue," Ratchet said to Bumblebee.

"Blitzwing, Swindle, Starscream…"

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him.

"Alright, alright, Starscream _and_ his clones."

"That it?" Ratchet asked in an annoyed voice.

"…Megatron?"

"_Megatron_?" everyone besides Bumblebee shouted.

He put his hands up defensively, "Hey, _he_ came on to _me_! It was practically rape!"

"Practically?" Ratchet inquired. Bumblebee lowered his gaze to the floor and remained quiet. "When?"

"When what?" Bumblebee asked.

"When did all of this take place without any of us knowing?"

Bumblebee laughed nervously, "Eh, y'know how I usually go on patrols by myself?"

Sighing Ratchet turned to his other teammates. "Now," he said, his gaze drifting over them all. "I can't trust _you_ two," Ratchet pointed to Prowl and Optimus, "And I'll be busy in here for a few days, so I'm putting Bulkhead in charge of Bumblebee. You are to stay with him at _all_ times. Don't let him out of your sight."

Bulkhead nodded, "Sure thing Docbot."

Ratchet turned his attention to Bumblebee. "You, out!" he ordered. Bumblebee gladly hopped down from the berth and hurried out the door. Bulkhead was right behind him, and they headed to the main room.

The medbay door slid shut, and Ratchet tapped his foot. The two 'bots in front of him were silent. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Still, neither Prowl nor Optimus answered. Ratchet sighed, "Well, c'mon. Grab a berth so I can look you two over."

* * *

A few days had passed since 'the inncident', and Ratchet had gotten the results for Prowl and Optimus. They were both in the clear, thankfully.

However, Ratchet was still trying to remove the virus from Bumblebee. It was being stubborn and was a bit tricky to remove, but Ratchet was confident that he would get it out soon.

As he was sorting through some datapad information, the medbay door slid open. He turned and saw Bulkhead come in. "What do ya need?"

"I was painting, and accidently spilled some paint on me. I cleaned it of, but I think some of it got under my armor."

Ratchet sighed, but patted the berth that was next to him. "Let me take a look." Bulkhead sat on the berth while Ratchet got his scanner out.

When Ratchet scanned Bulkhead, he ended up finding something… but it wasn't paint. "What the…" he mumbled to himself. He leaned in closer to the scanner to get a better look. Ratchet narrowed his optics into a glare when he confirmed what it was.

"Uh, everything ok Docbot?" Bulkhead asked, sounding very nervous.

"Care to explain why you have an STV?"

* * *

Haha! C'mon, we all knew that this was just begging to be written. This is like a parody of how Bumblebee (in the TF:A universe) has been paired with, like, everyone! He was gonna get an STV sooner or later. But don't worry, Bumblebee and Bulkhead will be just fine.

Oh, and if you don't get the end, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had some 'fun' when he was supposed to be keeping Bee out of trouble. hehe

Reviews are love!


End file.
